The new Heuchera cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Heuchera varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The self pollination resulting in this new variety was made during January of 2009.
The parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Heuchera ‘HU-7-45’, which was self-pollinated to produce seed, resulting in the new variety ‘DKIRA95’ The new variety was discovered in August of 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 self-pollination, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in January of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type over many successive generations.